


Ce que Veronica veut

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Ce que ... veut [5]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est en cellule au même titre que Lincoln, bien que sa prison à elle dispose de vastes canapés et d’une vue imprenable sur un paysage idyllique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que Veronica veut

La maison est spacieuse, bien éclairée, joliment meublée, en un mot, agréable ; luxueuse, même. C’est la maison de rêve de son existence de rêve, laquelle est en train de lui filer entre les doigts à une vitesse stupéfiante. Ce que Veronica veut, c’est pouvoir sortir. Malheureusement, chaque fenêtre, chaque porte de la maison est hermétiquement verrouillée. Elle est en cellule au même titre que Lincoln, bien que sa prison à elle dispose de vastes canapés et d’une vue imprenable sur un paysage idyllique. 

Il y a eu, quelques années plus tôt, cette soirée un peu trop arrosée où Michael et elle ont failli s’embrasser. Ce que Veronica veut, c’est avoir eu le courage de le faire et ne pas avoir eu le bon sens de reculer. Pas par envie, mais par curiosité. Elle se demande ce que ça aurait donné et elle sait que ça fait partie des questions auxquelles elle n’aura maintenant jamais de réponse. Ca n’a vraiment rien à voir avec Michael, et tout à voir avec les voies qu’elle n’a pas suivies : dans le même ordre d’idée, elle veut avoir eu le cran d’acheter et de porter ce pantalon en cuir, l’idée lumineuse lui permettant de renvoyer le procureur Desley dans les cordes lors de son avant-dernier procès et l’opportunité de voir le soleil se coucher sur le Parthénon.

Terrence Steadman lui explique, le regard vide et résigné, qu’il est prisonnier de sa propre demeure et la première impulsion de Veronica est de lui dire que tout va bien se passer, qu’il va recouvrer sa liberté et sa vie – et Lincoln de même dans le processus. Puis Steadman pointe une arme sur elle et continue à parler, le ton geignard, pour lui expliquer qu’il préfère _cette_ vie à ce qui l’attend s’il essaye d’échapper à ses geôliers. Ce que Veronica veut, c’est révéler au monde que Terrence Steadman, pseudo philanthrope, n’est rien de plus qu’un couard prêt à sacrifier des existences pour continuer de vivre une vie qui n’en vaut pas le coup.

Elle se souvient de la façon dont Lincoln la tenait dans ses bras et la regardait. Il a été dévasté lorsqu’elle est partie pour poursuivre ses études ; elle l’a été de la même façon lorsqu’elle est revenue et a découvert Lisa et LJ ; elle l’a été complètement au cours des années qui ont suivi en voyant Lincoln plonger toujours un peu davantage et remonter chaque fois un peu moins, et elle a fini par prendre la fuite. Ce que Veronica veut, c’est avoir aimé Lincoln un tout petit peu moins mais un tout petit peu mieux. Elle se dit qu’elle aurait ainsi attendu de lui des choses plus réalistes, ça leur aurait évité à tous les deux une chute pour le moins douloureuse. Accessoirement, elle veut que Michael comprenne ça avant qu’il soit trop tard. Mais elle a à peu près autant de chances de voir cette prise de conscience se produire que de parvenir à casser une de ces satanées vitres blindées pour sortir de là.

Elle tient le téléphone portable contre son oreille et elle entend la voix de Lincoln et sa respiration frénétique comme s’il était juste à côté d’elle. Elle se dit que si elle tourne très légèrement la tête vers la droite, elle va pouvoir rencontrer son regard et il va lui sourire et lui demander si elle a fait un mauvais rêve. Peut-être même refermer un bras sur ses épaules et se moquer d’elle et de ses cauchemars idiots. Mais il n’y a que Steadman derrière elle, un agent en costume et une arme chargée en face, et la réalité tout autour. Ce que Veronica veut, c’est raccrocher pour que Lincoln n’entende pas ce qui va suivre. Mais elle ne coupe pas la communication parce que c’est l’unique façon de lui faire savoir ce qu’il se passe et que les choses ont dramatiquement mal tourné. Et en tout franchise... elle ne veut pas être seule _maintenant_.

Ce que Veronica voudrait plus que tout... on dit qu’au moment de mourir, toute votre vie défile devant vos yeux. C’est vrai, et ça dure une éternité. Veronica pense à Lincoln, à Michael, à LJ, et elle souhaite de toutes ses forces qu’ils parviennent à se tirer à peu près indemnes de ce bourbier. Durant la fraction de seconde entre le moment où la première balle est tirée et celui où elle la touche en plein coeur, Veronica ne veut plus rien : elle espère.

FIN


End file.
